La era de los 4 dragones
by Flarius
Summary: Y si además de Ddraig y Albion... ¿Hubiesen otros dos dragones parecidos a ellos pero a la vez diferentes? Si quieren ver que sucederá cuando dichos dragones aparezcan... lean lo que pasara en esta historia que tal vez sea diferente a lo que uno espera que suceda en el universo de High School DXD...
1. Chapter 1

Bien… aquí está mi nuevo proyecto en el sentido de ser un FF de High school DXD por lo que espero hacer bien las cosas para dar el mejor prologo posible

Así que sin más que decir espero que este nuevo FF les agrade

* * *

 **—** **La era de los 4 dragones —**

 **Prólogo del inicio**

Se dice que desde la antigüedad, casi siempre ha habido peleas de alto nivel por decir menos entre quienes serían los portadores de las almas de Ddraig y Albion mejor conocidos por muchos ángeles… ángeles caídos y demonios como: Sekeryutei **[** **Dragón Emperador Rojo** **]** y el Hakuryuukou **[** **Dragón** **Emperador Blanco** **]** dado que es bien conocido que en casi cada reencarnación de ambos portadores de los Dragones Celestiales, dichos portadores en caso de toparse cara a cara suelen pelear a muerte debido a lo que vendría siendo considerado como la rivalidad entre ambos dragones celestiales

Pero…

 **—** **¿Qué pasaría si además del emperador rojo [Ddraig] y el emperador blanco [Albion]… hubiese otros dos dragones con una fuerza parecida a la de ambos emperadores?** **—**

Y si bien esto puede sonar un tanto raro este asunto de que hubiese dos dragones con una fuerza parecida a la de Albion y la de Ddraig dado que si bien hay dragones que poseen un inmenso poder como vendrían siendo:

1\. **Los Cinco Grandes Reyes Dragón** (五大 龙王, _Godai Ryūō_ ): Estos dragones serían conocidos como un grupo de cinco Dragones únicos (anteriormente siendo conformados por seis dragones) con altos poderes destructivos, rivalizando con los de un Ángel o Demonio de Clase Suprema, siendo estos dragones: **Tiamat,** **Yu-Long** **,** **Vritra** **, Midgardsormr y Fafnir**. Al igual que el que sería considerado como el Ex-Rey Dragón o como algunos lo conocen: **Tannin**

2\. **Dragones Celestiales** (二 天龙, _Nitenryū_ ): Estos vendrían siendo conocidos como los dragones que poseen los poderes necesarios como para poder rivalizar con la fuerza de Dios y los 4 reyes Demonios al igual que dioses de otras Mitologías que se considera que es de la clase más alta de los Dragones. Siendo claramente los ya muy conocidos: Sekiryuutei Ddraig y el Hakuryuukou Albion

3\. **Diosa Dragón** (龙神, _Ryushin_ ): En esta ocasión podría decirse que hay 2 dragones que poseen esta categoría:

El 1° dragón vendría siendo conocido como el "Dragon del Infinito" o "Ouroboros Dragon", siendo este el único dragon conocido hasta ahora que posee una forma Humanoide [Ophis], quien claramente nació en lo que vendría siendo la brecha Dimensional

Mientras que el 2° dragon que no es menos poderoso que Ophis, vendría siendo El Gran Rojo, siendo el dragon que simplemente se dedica a nadar libremente por la Brecha Dimensional y tiene la apariencia de un Enorme dragon de 100m de altura o más

4\. **Dragón Verdadero** (真龙, _Shinryu_ ): es una clase que sólo pertenece al Dragón del Apocalipsis 666 Thriaxia y se le conoce como el "Dragón de Dragones" (D×D)

Lo cierto era que estos dos dragones a pesar de lo que vendría siendo su parecido en términos de fuerza [Y lo que vendría siendo una gran vida por así decirlo en el sentido de su existencia a lo largo de los siglos como vendría siendo común entre los demás dragones] con Ddraig y Albion, ciertamente ambos dragones se distinguían del resto hasta cierto punto dado que esos dragones se distinguen de la siguiente manera:

 **1)** **Uno de los dos dragones además de poseer lo que vendrían siendo unas escamas tan oscuras como la noche misma al igual que unos peculiares y a la vez unos peculiares ojos de un tono rojo intenso… Sin duda alguna este dragón vendría siendo considerado como un dragon espiritual dado que aunque no sea creíble a primera vista, aquel dragón vendría siendo un dragón ancestral que pese a que aparenta haber muerto hacía bastante tiempo, aquel dragó de algún modo logro convertirse en una especie de entidad que puede acceder tanto a su forma física como a su forma espiritual siendo algo realmente peculiar de ver**

 **2)** **Mientras que el otro dragón que posee un peculiar aspecto de lo que vendría siendo un dragón marino dado su aspecto físico; sin duda alguna este peculiar dragon posee lo que vendría siendo unas finas y únicas escamas azuladas como el mismo mar, este dragon además de haber vivido por mucho tiempo siendo así considerado como un posible dragon milenario o algo por estilo debido a que además de su largo tiempo viviendo, sin duda alguna posee lo que vendría siendo una gran sabiduría que ha ido acumulando con el tiempo**

Por lo que sabiendo todo esto sobre aquel duo peculiar de dragones, seguramente a estas alturas de la vida… o de este prologo… XD más de uno se preguntara cosas como:

* * *

 **—** **¿Por qué de entre todos los dragones que hay en High School DXD, hablamos exactamente hablar de estos dos dragones tan singulares? —**

 **O**

 **—** **¿Exactamente en que afectaran esos 2 dragones en el transcurso de la historia?** **—**

* * *

Pues lo cierto es que aunque no lo crean, a estas alturas, aquel duo de dragones junto al Sekiryuutei Ddraig y el Hakuryuukou Albion, sin duda alguna este cuarteto de dragones [Ddraig… Albion y aquel par de dragones] tendrá un papel realmente importante en el transcurso de la historia. Y más cuando la siguiente llegada de los portadores de Sekiryuutei y del Hakuryuukou [es decir Issei y Vali] se topen a su propio ritmo con quienes serían los representantes de aquel dragon de escamas negras y de aquel dragon marino

 **[Para que se entienda mejor de ser posible… básicamente sería algo parecido a como es la situación Issei con Ddraig y Vali y Albion en el sentido de que ambos dragones a su manera tendrán lo que vendría siendo un portador]**

Por lo que sin duda alguna solo será cuestión de tiempo para que dicho encuentro entre los cuatro portadores por decirles de algún modo suceda. Y cuando dicho encuentro suceda entre Issei… Vali y los otros dos portadores, claramente las cosas podrían intensificarse dependiendo de cómo se lleguen a dar los hechos a lo largo de esta historia

* * *

Bien… si bien este prologo no fue tan largo como esperaba, y si bien puede ser algo confuso hasta cierto punto con eso de aquellos dos dragones, espero que le den una oportunidad a este FF dado que más adelante verán lo que pasara en el transcurso de la historia

Y para aclarar dudas sobre en qué punto del anime me basare en este FF… Digamos que será desde más o menos el inicio del anime pero con un cierto toque de AU de mi parte para dar más interés a lo que ocurrirá más adelante en la historia

 **PD:** Y en caso de que me pregunten si usare algo respecto a lo que ocurre en la novela ligera… ciertamente como aún no he leído la novela ligera ciertamente no sabría bien si poner algo o no de lo que ocurre dado que apenas si sé algunas de las cosas que ocurren en la novela ligera. Pero por si las dudas bien podría leerla para ver que poner exactamente… XD

Así que solo bastara con esperar más adelante a ver qué haré al respecto sobre ese asunto y así poder aclarar sus dudas al respecto sobre que pasara en este FF… XD

Así que sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima y espero que le den una oportunidad


	2. — El comienzo de la historia —

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que les guste

* * *

 **—** **REVIEW** **—**

* * *

 **Gran Arashi**

Sin duda es curioso que tuvieras hace tiempo una idea parecida a esta por lo que supongo que sería bueno ver que sugerencias me puedes dar ya que supongo que eso podría ayudarme a mejorar algunos aspectos que tal vez deba mejorar… XD

De igual manera lamento la demora, pero ahora que tengo más inspiración tal vez publique un poco más seguido

 **Ka Uve**

Reiji: hmm, ustedes que opinan  
Música: hmm, jeje, de entre todo, me gusto más el comienzo, leerlo con voz gruesa y espesa, además de un fondo con música de tono, como de libros antiguos, es una perfecta, pero solo en el comienzo

 **R=** Bueno… ya veré si logro seguir haciendo un buen trabajo con este FF por lo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo

Música: a Flarius se dé la bien un contexto serio, como acabamos de ver, combinado con el estilo de libros clásicos, ese podría se su fuerte, pero combinarlos no

Vladimir: que quieres decir

 **R= Supongo… pero ya veré que puedo hacer para seguir en el transcurso del FF**  
Vladimir: puede ser cierto, un poco, pero fue un buen prólogo

 **R= Gracias**

Música: pero un poco confusa y no por lo dragones, sino a la hora de explicar, aun así, darle un oportunidad, hmm, lo hare, puede ser interesante, pero veremos si puede mantener mi atención  
Vladimir: -_-u no crees que hoy fue en verdad duro

 **R= Descuida… supongo que fue un tanto confuso dado que honestamente sé que a veces me cuesta un poco explicar las cosas, pero al menos hago el intento… XD**

 **Dark Mare Dragón**

Saludos, y ya verás cómo se desarrollarán las cosas en el universo DXD ahora con la participación del dragón negro y de aquel dragón azulado por lo que solo hay que esperar a ver que ocurrida más adelante

Sin más que decir… les dejo leer

* * *

 **—** **Capítulo 1** **—**

 **El comienzo de la historia**

* * *

Actualmente nos encontramos en lo que vendría siendo la academia Kuoh donde claramente se veía como cierto castaño pervertido y apasionado amante del maravilloso mundo oppai, era perseguido al lado de sus dos amigos sin descanso alguno por las chicas del club de kendo ya que como era costumbre en Issei, él y sus amigos siempre que pueden espían a las chicas de dicho club cuando ellas suelen vestirse luego de las prácticas de kendo

Y como era de esperarse siempre, o al menos como era en la mayoría de los casos; siempre había algo que los delataba desde su escondite arruinando su gloriosa vista en el vestuario de chicas

En este caso… aparentemente mientras **Motohama** se dedicaba a ver [Junto a sus amigos] a las bellezas semi-desnudas del club de kendo frente a él, de un momento a otro empezó a sentir algo de comezón y molestias en la nariz. Y si bien al principio ignoro dicha comezón, lo cierto era que en tan solo unos segundos y sin poder evitarlo, **Motohama** había terminado estornudando fuertemente por error y por consecuencia, revelando su posición al lado de sus pervertidos amigos, por lo que no se necesita ser genio para saber qué sucedió después de esto

Por lo que mientras el trio pervertido de la academia corría a toda prisa para así salvar su respectivo pellejo y de paso no ser castrados brutalmente por las chicas, lo cierto era que sin que nadie sospechara en lo más mínimo, cerca de la academia… más específico, cerca de donde estaba corriendo Issei justo ahora, se podía ver como una especie de sombra encapuchada lo estaba vigilando al grado de estarlo analizando con cuidado

Y si bien esto era algo raro dado que no todos los días se ve a lo que se consideraría como un acechador merodeando por los alrededores, lo cierto era que dicha persona misteriosa no era para nada alguien normal dado que si uno pudiese sentir su energía, se daría cuenta que dicha entidad parecía ser una verdadera amenaza [O al menos hasta cierto punto] dado que dicha entidad parecía poseer un aura oscura que parecía emanar cierta cantidad de maldad demostrando ser un verdadero problema ya que al parecer ni la nobleza de Rias como la nobleza de Sona parecían haber detectado esta entidad maligna

Y lo cierto era que mientras dicha sombra observaba a Issei a distancia analizando todo lo posible sobre él, dicha sombra parecía tener sus respectivos pensamientos sobre Issei **—** **"** **La verdad no creo que ese pervertido sin remedio sea la gran cosa. Pero dice el dicho… más vale prevenir que lamentar"** **—** Así que tras observar lo suficiente se ve que esa sombra de un momento a otro termino desvaneciéndose en el aire. Como si jamás hubiese estado presente en primer lugar

Por lo que viendo esto era claro una cosa… sea lo que sea que haya sido en realidad esa sombre, era claro que a partir de ahora la vida de nuestro querido pervertido podría llegar a cambiar al grado de tener un giro de 360°

 **Esa misma tarde…**

Ya luego de que las clases acabaran por este día y de que el pobre Issei se las arreglará para así escapar de una brutal paliza a manos de Katase y Murayama [las dos chicas del club de kendo], este parecía estarse dirigiendo a casa luego de haber salido de clases

Pero la verdad era que Issei mientras se dirigía a casa para así descansar y de paso relajarse un poco, él por alguna razón parecía estar algo distraído dado que por más que lo quisiera, él no podía sacarse de la mente a aquella hermosa chica de cabellos rojizos (Rias) que es considerada como una idol al lado de Akeno en la academia debido a la belleza física que ambas poseen

Sin mencionar que ambas en términos académicos, sin duda ellas a su manera destacan bastante en ese aspecto teniendo así lo que muchas chicas desean, belleza e inteligencia haciendo que

 **—** "Joder… daría lo que fuera para así tener a una hermosa novia"

Sin más Issei tras terminar suspirando ya que él parecía estar algo abatido y a la vez triste sobre eso de no tener novia dado que en el mejor de los casos, él tendrá suerte si no se muere virgen dado que para poder tener suerte en eso de tener novia sin duda alguna necesitaría algo así como una especie de milagro

Aunque ciertamente la verdad era que él sin saber que por azares del destino esto bien pudiera cambiar de un día para otro al igual que su vida bien podría tener un giro de 180° grados

* * *

 **—** **TIME SKIP** **—**

 **{Fin de semana}**

* * *

Ahora mismo Issei estaba despertando totalmente adormilado en su habitación al tiempo que apagaba el despertador que desde hacía al menos unos 5 o 10 minutos ha estado sonando sin parar. Y por su expresión de cansancio pesé a haber despertado recientemente era claro que él estaba aún algo adormilado, pero dado que hoy era fin de semana al menos así él no tendrá problemas con ir a la academia el día de hoy

Ya tras haber desayunado algo ligero y de hacer alguno que otro estiramiento para así ya no estar entumido, Issei había decidido ir a caminar por ahí para ver si podía encontrar algo que pudiera serle de interés

Pero mientras él caminaba con calma al tiempo que miraba los distintos establecimientos que había en la ciudad, había algo que parecía indagar en su mente debido a un suceso ocurrido a mediados de esta semana

 **—** "¿Me pregunto quién habrá dejado esa nota?"

* * *

 **—** **Flash Back** **—**

* * *

Hoy era jueves siendo mediados de la semana, y dado que era jueves podíamos ver como Issei estando en la academia, hoy al parecer estaba en educación física siendo algo maravilloso para él y los chicos dado que, debido al provocativo uniforme deportivo femenino, claramente las chicas eran aún más sexis por el simple hecho de que cada vez que ellas hacían estiramientos sus oppais rebotaban de arriba hacia abajo además de que la parte inferior del uniforme se acentuaba bien a sus traseros

Pero dejando de lado que tan sexis se ven las chicas usando dichos uniformes, podíamos ver como luego de que las clases de gimnasia terminasen y de que el resto de las clases siguieran su curso, Issei estaba listo para irse a casa de no ser porque al abrir su casillero había una especie de nota

 **—** "¿Qué será esto?"

Con esto Issei confundido por esto tomo la nota que había en su casillero, y tras buscar y encontrar un sitio agradable para leerla, Issei pudo leer lo siguiente:

 **Puede que no me conozcas, pero la verdad es que yo te he visto en varias ocasiones y te considero alguien lindo. Por lo que si estás de acuerdo me gustaría que nos encontráramos el fin de semana en el centro, más exacto en la fuente del parque**

 **Y para que sepas quien soy, seré la hermosa chica que posee** **el cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y los ojos de color violeta**

Al leer eso Issei sonriendo pervertidamente pensó que al fin alguna especie de chica bella y sexy pareció haberse interesado en él al grado de escribirle una carta así

* * *

 **—** **Flash Back** **—**

 **END**

* * *

Así que recordando eso más la fecha en la que decía el resto de la nota con respecto a qué hora encontrarse en dicho lugar, Issei no le pareció mala idea ver si lo que decía la nota era cierto o una simple broma por parte de alguien

Después de eso y de que Issei llegase al punto de encuentro según la nota recibida, el tiempo paso con calma haciendo que Issei por un lado se preguntara si esto en serio era verdad ya que, según su criterio, esto era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad

Aunque, por otro lado, de ser esto verdad y que la nota no era mentira, él se pregunta que qué clase de chica podría ser la que escribió dicha nota ya que por más que su mente pervertida se diese una idea de cómo sería el físico de dicha chica, ya que bueno… pesé a que en la nota decía como ella lucía físicamente, realmente su mente parecía dolerle por tratar de imaginarse a una chica con esas características

No fue hasta entonces que Issei en medio de sus pensamientos, de un momento a otro escucho una voz femenina que poco a poco se iba acercando hasta que Issei pudo ver como una chica linda se iba acercando a él

 **—** Disculpa mi demora

Fue entonces que, tras llegar al lugar citado por ella misma, Issei pudo ver que frente a él había una chica sumamente bella. Después de todo, dicha chica que además de que aparenta tener la misma edad que Issei, físicamente era tal cual decía la nota:

 **Chica bella con un hermoso cabello negro que fácilmente le llegaba a la cintura, teniendo de igual manera unos hermosos ojos morados que harían que cualquiera se enamorase de ella a simple vista**

Por lo que una vez llegada al lugar y que se disculpara si hizo a Issei esperar más de lo necesario, él embobado por aquella chica dijo que no había problema dado que no tenía mucho tiempo de haber llegado por lo que no había problema haciendo que ella sonriera

Ya teniendo todo resuelto sin tener nada ningún tipo de problemas, ambos mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad conversaban calmadamente para así conocerse mejor logrando pasar un rato agradable

Así que tras llegar a lo que vendría siendo un restaurante donde ambos tras pedir su respectiva orden, ambos seguían hablando al grado de que Issei supo que aquella chica bella al parecer se llama Yuma siendo un peculiar nombre dado que no era escuchar un nombre como esa

De igual manera se ve que aquella chica peli-negra mientras bebía con calma lo que vendría siendo una malteada de chocolate parecía estar sumamente feliz

 **—** **Hai… me alegra que al fin pudiéramos conocernos** **—** Con aquella forma de hablar era claro que dicha chica parecía tener un dulce tono que de demostraba mucha inocencia

Aunque al ver esa sonrisa que demostraba inocencia por parte de la nombrada Yuma hizo que Issei desviara la mirada ya que por más pervertido que pudiese ser, al parecer había situaciones en las que él no puede mirar de frente a una bella chica

Luego de finalmente haber comido su respectivo almuerzo y de que las cosas siguieran su respectivo curso, tanto Issei como la tierna Yuma seguían en su ahora cita pasando así por varios lugares siendo algunos como: **tiendas de ropa… alguno que otro puesto de dulces por si hacía falta,** y así siguieron hasta que se toparon con lo que vendría siendo una especie de chica que parecía lucir con una peculiar vestimenta que más que vestimenta parecía algún tipo de cosplay

Además de que dicha chica de peculiar vestimenta pareció haberle dado a Issei una especie de papel con una especie de símbolo raro

 **—** ¿Y esto qué es?

Ante eso aquella chica solo sonrió diciendo que pronto lo sabría haciendo que Issei considerara esto como algo raro y a la vez algo tétrico. Pero dejando de lado eso y después de guardar dicho papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón, simplemente siguió su cita con la tierna Yuma

* * *

 **—** **Mientras tanto** **—**

* * *

Justo ahora podemos apreciar como al parecer la bella de Rias parecía estar al lado de su fiel amiga Akeno tomando una taza de té para relajarse

Pero pese a que la intención era relajarse, por alguna razón el semblante de Rias parecía ser más serio de lo normal siendo algo que Akeno conocía dado que conociendo como es Rias, ella solo se pone así si algo grande esta por pasar dentro de poco

Especialmente porque luego de que Akeno trajera lo que vendrían siendo unas cuantas galletas para así comerlas junto con el té, vio como Rias tras levantarse por unos instantes miraba por la ventana sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho la voz de su mejor amiga

 **—** Estás pensando en ese chico ¿verdad?

Al ver que Rias parecía seguir teniendo el mismo semblante al tiempo que regresaba para sentarse y tomar una de las galletas que había en la mesa, hacía que Akeno supiera que lo que dijo era cierto. Por lo que tras sentarse al lado de Rias, Akeno no dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que decidió hablar nuevamente

 **—** Dime Rias, ¿Crees debamos involucrarnos?

 **—** Realmente no lo sé Akeno, pero mi intuición me dice

Con las palabras de Rias se vio que Akeno simplemente asintió sabiendo que cuando se trata de esta clase de cosas, generalmente la intuición de Rias nunca falla

* * *

 **—** **Regresando a la cita** **—**

* * *

Como era de esperarse, la cita parecía ir bien ya que, pese a que Issei si bien de vez en cuando solía tener alguno que otro pensamiento pervertido sobre la tierna Yuma o hacer algo pervertido como verle disimuladamente el escote del busto de ella, todo parecía salir bien al grado de que podría decirse que ha sido un milagro que Issei no la haya cagado hasta ahora

Pero la verdad era que no todo era color de rosas dado que cerca de ellos, había lo que vendrían siendo dos entidades que parecían estarlos observando siendo una de esas personas lo que vendría siendo un sujeto encapuchado y de alta estatura [el mismo que vigilaba a Issei previamente en la academia] y lo que parecía ser un sujeto con lo que parecían ser alas negras

Fue entonces que al ver que ambos (Issei y Yuma) parecían mirar calmadamente las aves a lo lejos, el sujeto con aquel par de alas decidió hablar

 **—** Veo que esa chiquilla sigue el plan al pie de la letra. Si esto sigue así seguramente nos desharemos de ese mocoso

 **—** **Solo espero que esa mocosa no olvide la misión en la que esta ya que de lo contrario las cosas podrán ponerse bastante feas. Tanto para ella como para ese pervertido sin remedio**

 **—** Lo mismo digo… solo espero que ella no se involucre demasiado con aquel humano dado que no quiero exterminarla junto con él por el simple hecho de que ella es una de nuestras mejores ángeles caídas

 **—** **No te preocupes. Si eso llegase a pasar, yo mismo me encargare de exterminar a esa mocosa**

Ya siendo casi de noche se ve que ambos tortolos finalmente habían llegado nuevamente a aquella fuente en la que esta mañana se habían reunido para su cita. Y vaya que la pasaron bien dado que la peli-negra dijo que no recordaba la última vez que ella termino pasándola realmente genial con alguien haciendo que el castaño sonriera

Fue así que luego de que la peli-negra estuviera cayada por unos instantes mirando la fuente, ella había mirado de reojo a Issei preguntándole que, si él estaría dispuesto a hacer todo por ella, siendo algo que, si bien tomo extraño a Issei por dicha pregunta, le dijo que haría lo que fuese por ella, solo para que la peli-negra a su manera sonriera

 **—** De ser así entonces… ¿Morirías por mí?

Justo en ese momento Issei vio como aquella tierna peli-negra de un momento adquirió

 **Ahora su vestimenta consiste en poseer correas negras de cuero alrededor y debajo de sus pechos haciendo que estos sean un poco más visibles. De igual manera ahora ella posee unos peculiares guantes que casi parecen llegar hasta sus hombros con cadenas de pequeñas longitudes que cuelgan de ellos**

 **Al mismo tiempo se ve como ella ahora posee unas hombreras de color negro, siendo la derecha la que parece poseer tres grandes picos, teniendo finalmente unas botas de tacón de color negro que llegan hasta los muslos dándole así en general un atuendo bastante atrevido y algo sexy**

Pero por más sexy y atrevida que se viera ahora la peli-negra con este peculiar atuendo, Issei no parecía salir de la sorpresa al ver la nueva apariencia de Yuma, o mejor dicho Raynare dado que la peli-negras tras haber revelado su verdadera vestimenta, también revelo cuál era su verdadero nombre siendo como ya se dijo: Raynare

Así que dejando de lado las presentaciones y de que Issei por hacerse hacia atrás dado que parecía sentir algo de miedo por lo que estaba pasando, Raynare tras juntar sus manos para posteriormente crear lo que vendría siendo una lanza hecha de luz, se acercó a paso lento a Issei

 **—** **Lo siento Issei, de verdad me agrada, pero por desgracia tengo que matarte aquí y ahora**

Ante eso Raynare tras ver como Issei parecía ver a Issei tratar de razonar con ella para que no lo matase, ella estando ya lista para exterminarlo de una buena vez con aquella lanza de luz que había creado con su poder de ángel caída, estaba lista para atravesarlo justo en el corazón

O al menos así había sido de no ser porque de pronto los recuerdos de lo que convivieron el día de hoy parecieron llegar de golpe a la mente de la peli-negra haciendo que Raynare por inercia se detuviese de golpe mientras que poco a poco empezará a deshacer aquella lanza de luz dado que por más que intentara alejar esos recuerdos, al parecer no era capaz de hacer algo así por el simple hecho de que, aunque no lo admitiese del todo, Raynare pese a su forma un tanto cruel de ser, realmente la paso bien con Issei en su cita

Rápidamente sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe cuando una voz familiar para ella se escuchó en el sitio

 **—** ¿Qué crees que hacer Raynare?

Ante esas palabras, tanto la mencionada como Issei de un momento a otro termino por voltear hacía el costado, solo para ver como el que sería el compañero de alas negras había aparecido. Y por su tono de voz claramente no parecía estar de buen humor al ver como Raynare de un momento a otro se había detenido

 **—** **¿Y bien?; ¿Qué tienes que decir**?

 **—** Bueno es que yo… pues **—** Sin duda alguna Raynare no sabía que decir solo para escuchar a su compañero seguir hablando

 **—** **Es mejor que te concentres en lo que haces; ¿O acaso ya olvidaste porque estamos aquí?**

Ante eso ella negó diciendo que sabía porque estaban aquí y eso era para deshacerse de Issei al ser posiblemente una posible amenaza para los ángeles caídos haciendo que el mencionado estuviera tanto asustado como confuso sobre eso de ser una posible amenaza en un futuro

Pero la verdad era que al ver que Raynare dijo esto último sobre eliminar a Issei con un tono de inseguridad y posibles dudas hizo que su compañero suspirara algo molesto

 **—** Ya me temía esto; creo que te involucraste más de la cuenta con ese patético humano y ahora tu mente esta nublada sobre si matarlo o no

Fue entonces que ese sujeto tras crear una lanza de luz al igual que lo había hecho Raynare anteriormente, dijo él se encargará de exterminar a Issei y que posteriormente hará que la peli-negra tenga un castigo por dudar en esta misión de suma importancia al ser una completa inútil buena para nada

Solo que él no conto con que Raynare de un momento a otro le propinara un potente golpe y por poco le enterrase una lanza de luz entre las piernas

 **—** Maldita… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Con aquella pregunta, Raynare estando algo irritada dijo que su paciencia llegó a su límite dado que si hay algo que realmente detesta al grado de hacerla enojar es que idiotas como él la maltraten de esta forma, especialmente él porque durante varios años tuvo que soportarlo continuamente. Razón por la cual ella prefiere deshacerse de él que antes matar a Issei haciendo que el ángel caído estuviera aún más irritado que antes

 **—** Tu… no creas que esto se quedará así. Ya verás cómo te mataré aquí y ahora

Durante los próximos minutos se ve que ambos ángeles caídos parecían estarse golpeando continuamente demostrando su habilidad; solo que en cuanto ese sujeto pareció lanzar una lanza de luz, dicha lanza termino rozando el cabello de Raynare al grado de que literalmente parte del cabello de ella termino siendo cortado haciendo que la peli-negra tuviese un tic nervioso

 **—** Maldito ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Con esto se ve que Raynare estando furiosa empezó a aumentar más la potencia de los ataques que le lanzaba a su ex-compañero haciendo que él tuviese dificultades a la hora de esquivarlos

Por lo que, esto sin duda alguna que cualquier mujer en el mundo, sea humana o no, el ver como su cabello es maltratado como fue el que alguien les corte el cabello por error, definitivamente las puede hacer enfurecer de verdad. Tal y como se veía como ahora Raynare actuaba

Solo que a media batalla donde las cosas parecían estar por tornarse aún más violentas, ambos ángeles caídos se vieron forzados a detenerse por haber escuchado una voz sumamente familiar para ambos

 **—** Veo que ustedes solo un par de inútiles que no saben hacer nada bien

Justo fue en ese momento que aquel ser encapuchado había aparecido en medio de ambos ángeles caídos. Y si uno pudiera verle la cara notaría claramente que estaba de muy mal humor por el hecho de que vio como ambos empezaron a pelearse en lugar de acabar con Issei

Eso sin duda llamo la atención de la peli-negra por lo que algo preocupada pregunto que qué fue lo que hizo solo para que el sujeto sonriera y hablase

 **—** Simplemente con mi poder pude crear unas cadenas especiales que lo mantendrán quieto para que así lo mate

Con esa información ahora si la peli-negra no sabía que hacer dado que por un lado al menos así su misión estaría técnicamente completada, pero, por otro lado, algo en ella al parecer no quería que algo malo le pasara a Issei

 **—** No sin antes me encargue de uno

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta mirando a aquel ángel caído, solo para verse como de la nada, dicho sujeto escupió una bocanada de sangre por el simple hecho de que aquel sujeto encapuchado creo una espada, la cual termino atravesando el estómago de aquel ángel caído

 **—** ¡MALDITO…! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME ESTAS ASIENDO?!

 **—** _Simplemente me deshago de basuras como tú. Ya que después de ver que no pudiste hacer nada para evitar que todo esto pasara, decidí matarte yo mismo_

Si aquel ángel caído pudiese hablar sin duda maldeciría a aquel sujeto por atacarlo a traición utilizando aquella espada, la cual al parecer no era una espada ordinaria dado que dicha espada termino incinerando al ángel caído sin dejar rastro alguno

Ya después de que aquel ángel desapareciera se vio como aquel sujeto encapuchado pudo ver como Raynare se las había arreglado para poder liberar a Issei de aquellas cadenas que lo apresaban

Solo que cuando estaban por escapar, algo terrible había pasado **—** **Díganme… ¿Iban a algún lado?** **—** Ahí ambos vieron como el encapuchado siendo realmente rápido había aparecido frente a ellos bloqueándoles cualquier tipo de salida y/o escape

Por lo que pensando rápidamente se ve que Raynare se interpuso entre Issei y el mencionado mientras ella veía de reojo al castaño

 **—** Issei, corre… yo lo detendré

Al escuchar eso, si bien Issei siendo apenas un humano común y corriente sin poder alguno, él al ver como la peli-negra estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse deteniendo dichos ataques de aquel encapuchado dijo que no la podía dejar sola en una situación así. Pero por desgracia al ser claramente un humano común y corriente era de esperarse que Issei no duraría casi nada en una situación como esta

 **—** Pobres estúpidos

En ese momento se ve como aquel encapuchado tras quitarse parte de la capucha revelando así que él era una especie ser con aspecto demoniaco de piel roja, barba, cuernos, al igual que poseía unas peculiares orejas puntiagudas, de un momento a otro había aparecido frente a Raynare golpeándole justo en el centro del estómago haciendo que ella además de perder de golpe el aire, escupiese algo de sangre solo para verse que fue mandada a volar a los árboles cercanos producto de una patada de aquel sujeto

Del mismo modo Issei al ver esto se preocupó bastante ya que si bien aún no entendía que estaba pasando, el ver a la peli-negra de esta manera hizo que él se preocupara al grado de querer ver como estaba

Aunque al final fue una lástima que Issei estando a pocos centímetros de ella, aquel sujeto apareciera con su espada en la mano al tiempo que tenía una sonrisa digna de todo psicópata asesino

 **—** Muere

Y así fue que Issei tras recibir un tajo de aquella espada y de que fuese dado por hombre muerto por aquel sujeto que no se molestó en ver como estaba Raynare, él (Issei) poco a poco iba sentía como iba perdiendo la vida debido a la pérdida masiva de sangre producto de aquella fatal herida causada por aquel sujeto de piel rojiza y aspecto demoniaco

Al final, él usando sus pocas fuerzas para ver cómo estaba la peli-negra luego de lo ocurrido, él estando casi cerca de una inconsciente Raynare, poco a poco sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, al tiempo que mientras estaba sobre lo que vendría siendo un charco de su propia sangre que poco a poco se formaba alrededor de él, lo último que Issei alcanzo a divisar fue una especie de destello rojizo para finalmente todo quedase oscuro para él

Bien, aquí está el final del siguiente capítulo por lo que espero que les haya gustado. Especialmente porque al basarme en el cap de la cita que tuvieron Raynare e Issei vieron como las cosas en dicha cita fueron totalmente diferentes al anime por lo que ya más adelante verán que sucederá a partir de este punto ya que veremos que será de Issei más adelante

Especialmente porque ya verán como la forma en la que la bella, pero a la vez algo cruel y despiadada de Raynare que actuó de manera tan diferente con Issei a como se comportó en el anime afectara las cosas en el transcurso de la historia

De igual manera… más adelante a lo largo del FF explicare quien era ese ser rojizo que termino asesinando a Issei y a ese ángel caído y porque dicho ser estaba en 1° lugar con un ángel caído. Además de que ya verán que es lo que tengo planeado con Raynare dado que en parte tiene que ver con la temática de este FF, pero de ahí en más no diré nada para no hacer SPOILER… XD

 **PD:** De igual manera… tras haber visto bastantes duelos estoy más o menos motivado a hacer un FF de Yugioh. Pero como no estoy seguro de que saga usar exactamente (N/A: con sagas me refiero del Yugioh clásico hasta ARC-V); me gustaría recibir una sugerencia sobre que hacer

Sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez


	3. — Una peculiar situación se presenta —

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi FF por lo que espero que les guste

* * *

 **—** **REVIEW** **—**

* * *

 **E-HERO-KnightMare**

Gracias por el Review. Y me alegra que te gusté como escribí el cap anterior mostrando alguno que otro cambio en lo que ocurre en el canon

Eso también incluye el asunto de Raynare dado que creo que es interesante que a veces hagan variantes en los FF con respecto a cómo es ella normalmente por lo que ya verás más adelante que será de ella y de que sucederá más adelante en el FF

Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima vez

* * *

 **—** **Capítulo 2** **—**

 **Una peculiar situación se presenta**

Ahora veíamos como tras lo ocurrido con Issei aquella noche todo parecía haber transcurrido con una peculiar tranquilidad al grado de que el tiempo había transcurrido uno días desde lo ocurrido con Issei y Raynare tras ser atacados por ese demonio rojizo

Y la verdad era que la tranquilidad que había era algo inusual dado que considerando lo ocurrido en el parque, realmente era curioso que nadie hubiese visto nada de lo ocurrido con respecto a aquella peculiar batalla (si es que se le puede decir así) que se llevó a cabo en dicho sitio donde al parecer parecía ser el fin de Issei y la sexy Raynare por lo último que se pudo apreciar

Pero dejando de lado ese asunto más el hecho de que Issei pareciera estar por morir por aquellas heridas, todo parecía indicar que sería el fin de Issei, de no ser por lo ocurrido momentos después de su posible muerte a manos de aquel demonio de piel rojiza

* * *

 **—** **FLASH BACK —**

* * *

Justo en estos momentos podemos ver había pasado un leve lapso de tiempo desde lo ocurrido en el parque y la verdad era que el silencio parecía abundar por doquier por el simple hecho de que no parecía haber nadie presente

Pero lo curioso de todo el asunto era ver como cierto castaño parecía estar abriendo los ojos de manera algo pesada al tiempo que su vista se iba acostumbrando a la poca luz que había en donde estaba justo ahora **—** **¿Donde?... ¿Dónde estoy?** **—** Con esto podemos ver que Issei tras acostumbrar su vista al sitio, poco a poco iba despertando sintiéndose realmente adolorido en más de un sentido ya que su cuerpo parecía sentirse un poco más pesado de lo normal

Solo que, al reaccionar por completo, él noto que parecía estar en un sitio desconocido para él debido a que estaba en una especie de terreno entre rocoso y pastoso. Sin mencionar que, al ver con más cuidado su entorno, él pudo notar que algún motivo no tenía la camisa puesta. Además de que de paso pudo ver que su torso estaba totalmente vendado en la zona del torso (más exacto, su herida previa) siendo algo que hacía que el mencionado se preguntara que cuando fue que obtuvo dicho vendaje

Pero justo en medio de sus pensamientos, Issei pudo escuchar una voz un tanto cerca de él **—** **Veo que finalmente despertaste** **—** En ese momento Issei tras levantarse parcialmente como pudo debido al dolor que sentía pese a estar vendado, pudo ver que cerca de él había una especie de anciano un tanto pequeño que parecía mirar una fogata frente a él haciendo que Issei se preguntara que quien era

Después de todo… Si bien esto sería algo extraño en más de un sentido ya que no todos los días supuestamente ibas a morir y al reaccionar lo primero que te topas con un peculiar anciano de baja estatura; la verdad era que algo en ese anciano hacía que Issei se tranquilizara debido a que dicho anciano pese a su aspecto no parecía ser peligroso

Así los minutos en aquel sitio pasaron en silencio debido a que ninguno de los dos presentes decía algo al respecto por estar mirando la fogata frente a ellos. Especialmente Issei dado que él parecía estar más absorto en sus pensamientos que en estar mirando aquella fogata que desde hacía un tiempo seguía encendida

Pero justo cuanto Issei dejo de lado sus pensamientos para decir algo, aquel anciano pareció ganarle la palabra

 **—** Por tu silencio anterior, diría que en tu mente hay varias dudas y preguntas siendo la primera sobre como sobreviste **—** **Ante esa pregunta, Issei además de sorprenderse por como adivino ese anciano lo que pensaba, había asentido dado que Issei** **—** Si bien prometí no involucrarme en cosas ajenas. Solo puedo decir que debes agradecer que aquella chica de cabellos rojizos te salvase la vida cuando estabas por morir

Si de por si Issei ya estaba confundido y con dudas en su mente sobre qué fue lo que paso cuando estaba por morir, esto definitivamente lo confundió aún más de lo que ya estaba ya que la verdad no comprendía que a que se refería ese anciano con agradecer a una chica de cabellos rojizos por salvarlo de una muerte segura. Y más porque de un momento a otro aquel anciano dijo que a partir de este punto, él (Issei) debía de hacerse más y más fuerte dado que, aunque no lo parezca, Issei tendrá un papel realmente importante más adelante por lo que debe estar preparado para lo que sea que pase en un futuro

Pero justo cuando Issei iba a preguntarle a aquel anciano que a qué se refería exactamente con eso de tener un papel importante más adelante, se ve como lo que parecía ser una especie de destello lo segó por unos instantes impidiéndole a Issei poder ver. Solo para ver momentos después de que dicho destello desapareciera que sorpresivamente estaba en las cercanías del parque donde supuestamente había "muerto" tras recibir aquel tajo mortal

* * *

 **—** **FLASH BACK —**

 **END**

* * *

Después de recordar aquel suceso extraño con ese anciano y de que Issei por unos momentos creyese que aquel suceso fue en realidad algún tipo de sueño raro, simplemente lo tomo como eso… como un simple y raro sueño por lo que poco a poco pareció olvidar más o menos el tema ya que el solo pensar en eso sería algo realmente problemático

Pero por más que quisiera dejar de lado ese asunto de que estaba vivo de milagro a pesar de sufrir aquella herida… Issei internamente se preguntaba que qué cojones había pasado dado que lo último que había recordado poco antes de su supuesta muerte fue una especie de destello rojo. De ahí en adelante todo fue oscuridad para Issei hasta posteriormente despertar y tener ese peculiar encuentro con aquel anciano

 **Al mismo tiempo…**

Podemos ver como lejos del mundo humano y aparentemente igual de alejado de los territorios gobernados por algunos de los clanes de demonios más poderosos de todos (EJM: El **Clan Gremory** o El **Clan Sitri** ), podemos ver como a lo lejos había una especie de castillo bastante antiguo estaba ubicado entre unas montañas

Además de que dicho castillo parecía estar diseñado al más puro estilo Transilvania debido a su peculiar estructura física la cual parecía constar de lo siguiente:

 **1.** **Como era de esperarse de un castillo bastante antiguo, además de que parecía consistir en un enorme edificio varias habitaciones por dentro… dicho castillo parecía tener lo que vendría siendo un campo de entrenamiento… Y los más aterrador era una especie de prisión con todo y una sala de torturas (Por dentro) para castigar a los presos si era necesario… ETC**

 **2.** **Eso Sin mencionar que el perímetro que abarca dicho castillo en general fácilmente parecía abarcar un máximo d kilómetros, tanto a los lados como de largo**

 **3.** **Y en lo que parecían ser las torres de vigilancia, yacían alguna que otra gárgola de tonalidad entre grisácea y blanca que hacían la función de vigía por si algo pasaba**

Pero al dejar de lado como luce dicho lugar, podemos ver que en interior de aquel lugar al parecer aquel demonio rojizo que había herido gravemente a Issei se encontraba caminando entre los pasillos del castillo estando orgulloso de haber "exterminado a una molestia" que ya no le será un estorbo

Solo para momentos después de estar caminando, aquel demonio pudo ver como lo que parecía ser una especie de diablillo de tonalidad purpurea había aparecido frente a él para posteriormente arrodillarse

 **—** ¿Qué sucede?

Ante esa pregunta, aquel diablillo sin cambiar su posición respondió que la siguiente reunión entre demonios estaba por empezar. Razón por la cual, dicho diablillo fue enviado para así informarle a aquel demonio sobre dicha reunión en la cual era requerida su presencia; quien al escuchar eso asintió para posteriormente dirigirse a donde estaba por efectuarse dicha reunión

* * *

 **—** **Mientras tanto en el mundo humano** **—**

* * *

Ahora mismo veíamos como en la Academia Kuoh, algunos de los estudiantes estaban en educación física haciendo todo tipo de deportes. Y como era de esperarse, era claro que cierto trio de pervertidos se deleitaran con la vista que tienen sobre las chicas en educación física dado que, su par de atributos delanteros eran más notorios de lo normal

Aunque por alguna razón, Issei pese a estar gozando de la vista femenina frente a él como siempre lo hace, algo en él le decía que no se sentía igual como antes. Después de todo, desde hacía tiempo **[desde lo ocurrido en aquel parque]** sentía que algo sumamente raro ocurría con él en el sentido de que ya no era del todo normal ya que extrañamente… no solo su condición física aumento al grado de tener más energía de lo normal. Si no que algunos de sus sentidos (como el del oído y la vista) mejoraron tanto que hace una semana, pudo escuchar una conversación ajena que prácticamente se ubicaba a lo mucho a unos 30 o 50 metros de distancia de donde él estaba parado

Algo que sin duda alguna ya no tenía el menor sentido para Issei ya que por un momento creyó que tal vez se estaba volviendo loco

Fue entonces que tras dejar por un momento sus pensamientos, él al lado Matsuda y Motohama escucharon a lo lejos a algunas cuantas chicas gritar de emoción por lo que al voltear por unos instantes a donde estaban las chicas, pudieron notar como el grupo femenino en donde al parecer estaban Rias y Akeno, habían salido para tomar sus respectivas clases de deportes siendo algo que entusiasmo grandemente al trio de pervertidos dado que en dicha clase hay chicas sumamente bellas en todo sentido físico siendo Rias y Akeno dos de las chicas más hermosas que hay en la escuela

Solo que Issei al mirar por unos cuantos instantes a Rias al grado de hacer contacto visual con ella, Issei por un momento juraría que ella le sonrió siendo algo que sorprendió al castaño dado que no esperaba esa reacción de ella

Por lo que tras alejar los pensamientos que tenía sobre la bella pelirroja, él al mirar nuevamente hacía donde estaba el grupo de Rias, Issei pudo ver que todo seguía como si nada **—** **"** **Bueno… supongo que fue mi imaginación"** **—** Ya sin prestarle más atención al asunto, Issei como era costumbre decidió seguir al lado de sus dos fieles amigos con sus clásicas perversiones a la hora de espiar a las chicas sin saber que su vida pronto parecería por cambiar

 **Esa misma tarde…**

Ahora veíamos como después de clases y de que Issei llegase a casa de la escuela tras un largo día, él al llegar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue dejar sus cosas de la escuela donde siempre y posteriormente se echarse en su cama para descansar un poco ya que últimamente ha tenido días difíciles

Sin mencionar que, por alguna razón, Issei por más que tratara de evitarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo su vida parecía estar cambiando tras los sucesos

 **—** **"** **Joder… En serio como desearía saber qué fue lo que paso en aquel momento"** **—** Con esto Issei trataba de recordar que paso exactamente, pero por más que lo intentase no podía aclarar sus ideas sobre aquel día

Solo que tras estarse quieto por unos momentos mientras veía el techo de su habitación para así poder pensar con más calma en lo ocurrido en el parque, Issei recordó algo… algo realmente importante que hasta el momento había olvidado casi por completo

Y eso era que poco antes de que todo se volviera oscuro y poco antes de ver aquel destello rojizo, Issei no estaba precisamente solo ese día ya que pudo recordar a una bella peli-negra alada que lo intento salvar de aquel demonio de piel rojiza

Más exacto, Issei recordó como antes de recibir aquel tajo que posiblemente marcaría el inicio de todo, Raynare pese a haberlo intentado matar anteriormente, ella tras dejar de lado su misión de matar al castaño, ella sin dudarlo se había arriesgado a salvarlo pese a las consecuencias que pudiese traer dicha acción

Esto sin duda hizo que Issei además de que se sentara al borde de su cama mientras que él por inercia, con su mano derecha tocaba la zona de dicha herida, Issei no pudo evitar poner una expresión bastante seria que realmente no es muy normal en él **—** **"** **¿Donde?... ¿Dónde está ella?"** **—** Definitivamente el solo pensar en que fue de Raynare después de lo ocurrido era algo que parecía inquietar a Issei dado que si bien ella quiso matarlo en un principio; realmente no podía olvidar el hecho de que al final ella quiso ayudarlo pese al peligro que ella corría

Especialmente luego de ver cómo pese a que Raynare puede ser realmente fuerte como pudo ver, ella al final fuese derrotada tan fácilmente por aquel demonio que ciertamente no pareció ni sudar en lo más mínimo

Por lo que teniendo eso en mente y pese a las pocas posibilidades que había, se ve que Issei tras salir rápidamente de su hogar y posteriormente subir a su bicicleta, fue a buscar a Raynare ya que si al igual que él, ella de milagro sobrevivió a lo ocurrido quería asegurarse de que estuviese al menos viva

Y en caso de ser así, al menos Issei le agradecería ya que sin importarle lo peligroso que pudiese ser, al menos el agradecerle a ella por lo ocurrido será suficiente para quitarse la pesadez que siente en estos momentos

Lo malo era que Issei no era precisamente el único que buscaba a Raynare dado que, en estos momentos podemos ver como en medio de un bosque cercano a la ciudad donde vivía Issei, aquel demonio de piel rojiza había aparecido usando un portal. Y estando en dicho sitio, aquel demonio parecía estar algo irritado ya que en la reunión entre demonios en la que estuvo anteriormente, dicho demonio pareció enterarse de algo curioso

 **—** "Así que esa mocosa sobrevivió"

El solo saber que Raynare tal vez sobrevivió a las heridas que él mismo le había causado la última vez que la vio, era algo que lo hacía irritarse dado que usualmente no deja que sus presas

Solo que dicho ser no estaba del todo solo dado que detrás de él estaban alguno que otro diablillo siendo estos un total de al menos 4 diablillos cuya estatura física fácilmente superaba la estatura promedio de un adulto humano. Los cuales claramente están al servicio de dicho demonio, el cual no dudo en ordenarles el encontrar y posteriormente exterminar a Raynare en caso de que ella siguiese viva si la llegasen a encontrar

Ya una vez que dichos diablillos se retiraran del lugar, aquel demonio pareció utilizar un portal para irse teniendo una sola cosa en mente **—** **"** **Más vale que acaben con esa mocosa. Realmente detesto dejar las cosas a medias"** **—** Sin más se ve que ese demonio al no tener nada más que hacer se retiró del lugar esperando que esos diablillos acabasen el trabajo de una vez por todas

Así fue que las horas pasaron al grado de ya haber anochecido en la ciudad por el cielo oscurecido dando paso a una noche un tanto fría y tranquila

De igual manera podemos ver como Issei tras dejar usar su bicicleta por unos instantes, pareciera estar realmente agitado

 **—** Joder… ya busqué por todos lados y no la encuentro **—** **Luego de retomar un poco el aliento se ve que Issei pareciera haberse recargado en un árbol cercano** **—** Realmente me gustaría saber dónde está para al menos ver si está a salvo

Era claro por su expresión que Issei pareciera estar preocupado ya que desde que salió de su hogar no había dejado de buscar. Y si bien muchos no se molestarían en asegurarse que Raynare estuviera bien luego de lo ocurrido aquel día, es claro que Issei no es del tipo de personas que dejan a su suerte a alguien cuando lo necesita

Razón por la cual, desde hacía horas Issei sin importarle lo agotado que estuviese a estas alturas, él seguía con su búsqueda dado que no dejara de intentarlo pasara lo que pasara

Solo que al intentar seguir y usar nuevamente su bicicleta, él pudo escuchar… o mejor dicho sentir que alguien venía por lo que decidió esconderse en los arbustos cercanos para ver quién era. Y al hacer vaya que se sorprendió con lo que vio frente a él

 **—** "¿Qué diablos son esas cosas?"

Justo frente a Issei se encontraban al menos 2 de los 4 diablillos que habían sido enviados en la búsqueda de la peli-negra. Los cuales parecían estar hablando entre sí, siendo algo que llamo la atención de Issei por lo que cautelosamente se acercó un poco más para ver si podía escuchar de que estaban hablando solo para finalmente escuchar algo interesante

 **—** ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?

 **—** Claro que si… puedo oler un fuerte olor de ángel caída por lo que debe de ser ella

Tras decir eso aquellos demonios se retiraron del lugar dejando a Issei pensativo sobre ese tema de ángel caída dado que, si su memoria no le fallaba, creía recordar que Raynare en algún punto le dijo que lo que era ella en realidad: Un ángel caído

Y si esas cosas estaban diciendo eso de encontrar el olor de dicha especie, un solo pensamiento cruzo la mente de Issei

 **—** "Si es ella de quien hablan… definitivamente debo seguirlos"

Pese a que esto podía considerarse un suicidio para muchos, era claro que Issei dejando de lado toda lógica decidió ir a investigar por cuenta propia para ver si su teoría sobre Raynare era acertada

* * *

 **—** **Por otro lado** **—**

* * *

Cerca de donde Issei y aquellos demonios se encontraban, podíamos ver como cierta peli-negra alada parecía caminando entre los árboles de dicho bosque. Pero por su forma de caminar era claro que algo estaba mal dado que luego de caminar o mejor dicho estar tambaleándose, ella de un momento a otro había caído de rodillas mientras estaba algo agitada

 **—** "Mierda"

Fue entonces que Raynare tras recargarse en un árbol pareciera estar haciendo una mueca de dolor dado que ambas piernas estaban llenas de heridas, razón por la cual apenas era capaz de moverse con dificultades

Aunque la verdad era que no solo sus piernas estaban lastimadas ya que, si uno mirase bien, vería que su cuerpo estaba lleno de alguna que otra herida que seguramente fueron causadas previamente por aquel demonio siendo verdaderamente un milagro que Raynare pudiera sobrevivir durante todo este tiempo dado que dichas heridas casi parecían ser fatales

Lamentablemente Raynare sabía de antemano que, si bien se las ingenió para poder sobrevivir, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que ella muriese. Ya sea por causa de las heridas o por aquel demonio dado que en el fondo sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que él la encontrase y finalmente la encontrarse

Por desgracia sus temores se hicieron presentes tan pronto escucho una voz cercana al lugar donde ella estaba

 **—** Bien… estoy seguro de que es por aquí estoy

Tan solo moverse un poco de donde estaba para posteriormente mirar de reojo, Raynare vio como aquellas criaturas enviadas por ese demonio la estaban buscando siendo algo que la frustraba ya que por más fuerte que fuese, estando tan malherida no era capaz ni de defenderse por sí sola

Y viendo que el escapar era casi inútil Raynare pareció cerrar los ojos

 **—** "Quien sea… solo espero que alguien pueda ayudarme" **—** Fue entonces que en cuestión de segundos ella sintió una mano en su hombro

Por lo que al sentir dicha mano Raynare por poco le da un infarto del susto dado que temía que la hubiesen encontrado. Pero al mirar de reojo se sorprendió al ver que dicha persona junto a ella era Issei, quien al ver que iba a decir algo decidió hablar

 **—** **Shhhh… no hagas ruido** **—** Al escuchar eso por parte de Issei, Raynare asintió dado que si llegaban a descubrirlos sería el fin de ambos

Ya estando callados unos momentos y de ver que esos diablillos parecieron alejarse ambos se relajaron dado que lo peor pareció haber pasado

Pero en eso Issei sintió que Raynare le jalo levemente la camisa para así llamar su atención, y al tenerla Issei noto que la mencionada parecía estar con la mirada hacía el suelo

 **—** ¿Por qué? **—** **Ante eso Issei vio que Raynare desvió la mirada para luego hablar un tanto dolida para luego hablar** **—** ¿Por qué después de lo ocurrido ese día decidiste salvarme cuando bien pudiste dejarme morir aquí?, después de todo, alguien despreciable como yo no merecía ser salvada

Ante la pregunta de la peli-negra y viendo su expresión de tristeza, Issei no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal ya que por más pervertido que sea, realmente no soporta ver a una chica linda así de triste

Y más viendo como ella pareciera despreciarse a sí misma al grado de llamarse a sí misma como despreciable

 **—** Podrás llamarme loco, pero… realmente no creo que seas despreciable **—** **Al decir esas palabras, la mencionada se sorprendió por lo dicho por el castaño. Y más por lo siguiente que dijo** **—** Si bien aún no olvido lo ocurrido, puedo ver que tú no eres alguien precisamente mala

Ahora sin duda alguna Raynare ya no sabía que pensar al respecto dado que si bien el tiempo que paso anteriormente con Issei fue corto como para no tomarle importancia, recordó que eso le basto para tratar de protegerlo. Pero ahora ella parecía pensar diferente sobre el mencionado ya que no parecía ser el clásico pervertido que por un momento creyó que era

Solo que al ver como él decidió cargarla entre sus brazos, ella se sonrojo de sobre manera por lo que débilmente trato de bajarse

 **—** Espera… espera… ¿Qué rayos haces?

 **—** ¿Qué no es obvio? **—** **Ante eso Issei acomodo un poco mejor a Raynare entre sus brazos** **—** Si estás herida es claro que debo cargarte dado que al menos así yo te podre llevarte a atender esas heridas

Al escuchar eso Raynare iba a decir algo, pero a causa de sus heridas sumado a su cansancio previo por estar huyendo constantemente ella no podía decir mucho al respecto por lo que simplemente dejo que Issei la ayudase. Al menos… por esta vez

Solo que, al dar un par de pasos para salir del bosque y buscar un sitio para ayudar a la peli-negra, rápidamente una potente explosión se hizo presente en dicho sitio al grado de que con trabajo Issei aun cargando a Raynare pudo esquivar con dificultad

 **—** Cielos… si creían que escaparían tan fácilmente de nosotros, son más estúpidos de lo que parecen

Justo en ese momento se ve como aquellos diablillos habían aparecido frente al dúo, que al verlos se tensaron bastante ya que podían sentir claramente la energía que salía de ellos dando a entender que esos diablillos lo que tienen de feos físicamente lo tienen de fuerza

Además de que Issei a estas alturas no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo salir de este problema debido a que no tenía manera de atacar. Sin mencionar que no podía dejar a Raynare a su suerte debido a las heridas que ella posee

Así que tras dejar en un sitio seguro a la peli-negra y de que ella preguntará que qué hará él… Issei respondió que la protegerá de esas cosas. Aún si para eso tenía que sacrificar para hacerlo dado que no dejara que nada malo le pase a ella

Y antes de que ella dijera algo, vio como Issei sabiendo que tenía todas las de perder, se lanzó hacia esas cosas que al verlo simplemente sonrieron para luego el que vendría siendo el líder se dirigiera hacía donde esta Issei

 **—** ¡ES INUTIL QUE UNA BASURA COMO TU NOS DERROTE!

Luego de eso se ve como Issei sin poder evitarlo, justo tras recibir una patada que le había dado en el centro del estómago por parte de ese diablillo, el castaño fue mandado a volar hacia donde estaba Raynare. Quien ahora mismo se sentía imponte al ver como Issei recibía una brutal paliza por parte de ellos

Pero al ver que estaban por lanzarle una especie de ráfaga de energía, los diablillos vieron que Raynare aun con algo de dolor se interpuso entre ellos e Issei para así ella con algo de dificultad les lanzara una lanza de luz. La cual debido a la poca potencia que tenía fue fácilmente destruida por el líder, el cual solo sonrió de manera perversa

 **—** Bien… si quieres morir con esa basura humana entonces con gusto cumpliré tu deseo

Fue así que ambos al ver que todo parecía estar perdido, esperaban recibir el golpe final ya que a estas alturas ya no eran capaces de hacer nada. Solo que dicho pareció tardar demasiado en llegar siendo algo que les pareció extraño a ambos. Especialmente porque ambos rápidamente escucharon el sonido de algo chocando contra algo metálico para posteriormente escuchar el grito de uno de esos diablillos

Por lo que al abrir los ojos tanto Raynare como Issei pudieron ver como frente a ellos un chico rubio de la edad de Issei había aparecido frente a ellos defendiéndolos utilizando una especie de espada elemental que parecía emanar energía demoniaca para posteriormente mirarlos de reojo haciendo que Issei se sorprendiera dado que él conocía al rubio frente a él

 **—** Lamento la demora… Issei-san

Luego de eso aquel rubio conocido como Yuto Kiba, termino por lanzarle nuevamente un tajo a aquel diablillo que por la velocidad del mencionado rubio no fue capaz de reaccionar como era debido siendo algo sorprendente para Issei y Raynare debido a la velocidad en que Kiba se movía

De igual manera uno de esos diablillos tras escabullirse difícilmente del punto de visión de aquel rubio, trato de atacar por un costado al dúo, solo para sentir un potente puñetazo que prácticamente pareció destrozarle varios huesos con solo recibir dicho golpe

Ahí es cuando se ve como una tierna neko-girl peli-blanca de baja estatura conocida como Koneko Tōjō había llegado y posteriormente protegido al dueto que no esperaban algo así de Koneko debido a que a simple vista no parece tener tanta fuerza física

Aunque en eso notaron como el líder del grupo parecía estar sumamente molesto por la aparición de ambos por lo que entre gritos exigía saber que qué demonios hacían dos sirvientes del clan Gremory aquí, solo para escuchar una voz femenina

 **—** Eso simple. Después de todo… fui yo quien los envió

Así se ve como aquellos diablillos al igual que el dueto (Issei y Raynare) vieron como cerca de la zona de batalla había aparecido una bella pelirroja siendo esta la bella Rias Gremory siendo acompañada por la igual de bella Akeno Himejima. Y por su expresión era claro que Rias no parecía estar muy feliz que digamos ya que al ver el estado en el que estaba Issei era claro la razón del enojo de Rias

Quien tras colocarse al lado de su respectivo equipo fue que decidió aclarar completamente las dudas que los diablillos y de paso Issei tenían al respecto de porque ella estaba aquí

 **—** Puede que no lo parezca, pero la verdad es que no puedo permitirte que sigas lastimando a uno de mis queridos siervos

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ya que como pudieron ver, Raynare a duras penas sobrevivió a lo ocurrido en el parque al igual que Issei por lo que poco a poco iremos viendo que sucederá con ella a partir de este punto donde las cosas parecen estarse intensificando

Además de que Issei pese a todos los problemas que tuvo, finalmente se topó con el grupo de la hermosa y sexy Rias que lograron salvarlo de morir al igual que Raynare

 **Con respecto al asunto de Rias e Issei:** Digamos que como no quería ser tan obvio con respecto a cómo se conocieron (Lo ocurrido en el cap 2, 1° temporada) decidí variar en los sucesos de dicho capítulo para dar intriga a lo que ocurre. Además de que ya más adelante explicare lo mejor posible como es que Issei aún no se había dado cuenta de que era un demonio así que hay que esperar al siguiente cap donde tratare de explicar ese asunto

Y obviamente eso incluye en parte quien ese anciano que estaba con Issei dado que más adelante verán que será de dicho anciano. Además de que, si bien Issei seguirá siendo el clásico pervertido que todos conocen teniendo varios momentos de ser completamente pervertido, claramente habrá momentos en los que Issei podrá dejar su perversión de lado y ponerse serio a la hora de combatir

 **Así que para aclarar alguna que otra duda con respecto a lo que usare en el transcurso del FF:** Digamos que, dependiendo de la situación y según vea si es necesario hacer un ligero cambio, habrá situaciones del anime y/o manga/novela ligera en las que variare las cosas para no ser predecible… XD

Pero eso si… pese a alguno que otra variante en los acontecimientos que llegue a realizar en el transcurso de la historia, definitivamente tratare de seguir con la temática del anime por lo que ya más adelante verán que es lo que tengo planeado hacer

Así que sin más que decir… me despido hasta la próxima vez


End file.
